It is often desirable to mount accessories to a motor vehicle, such as a truck or sport utility vehicle, SUV. While there are many attachments used to mount accessories onto vehicles many often require modification or drilling of additional holes or openings in the vehicle. This often makes mounting of an accessory more difficult and results in an opening left in the vehicle upon removing the accessory. One mount addressing these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,162,628 issuing to Thomas Schellens on Oct. 20, 2015, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a vehicle mounting platform that uses an existing opening, such as a brake light opening, in a vehicle for mounting a platform. While this vehicle mounting platform has been successful, there is a need for an improved vehicle mounting platform that is efficiently manufactured and easily attached to the vehicle with an existing opening in the vehicle.